koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhurong/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhurong in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Rears back and low a bit, then rushes forward with an outward slash. : , : Throws boomerang up in the air. : , , : : , , , , ( ): Throws weapon around herself three times. : , , , , : Does an upward wide slash, then if is tapped again, she jumps up to her opponent and takes them down with a reaping slash. : , , , , , : Hops in a spin and throws knives/daggers in a spread in front of herself. Said knives/daggers count as projectiles that will be blocked by any target, much like arrows. : , , , , , : : : Repeatedly and quickly throws knives/daggers around spreading 180°, ends with one last throw that extends to 360°. Zhu Rong can slightly move while performing this attack. :Dashing : A slow low sweeping slash as she slides to a stop. : , : Jump, and outward-spin-slashes around herself once. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Zhu Rong throws her boomerang in front of her horse while it spins around it. : , , , , , : Three swipes to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style Zhu Rong fights with a three-pointed boomerang, using a combination of slashing and throwing attacks. She is a slow mover and slow attacker, with average attack power and high defense, though a good number of her more used attacks have decent crowd clearance. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light via flaming aura that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. : : Works the same, but Zhu Rong remains stationary this time. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Zhu Rong holds herself steady on the ground, and brings her legs in a scissor motion while breakdance-sweeping. The last strike launches enemies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Throws her boomerang forward as she interchanges with motion (outward and inward throw). then ends with a fierce spinning throw forward which stuns targets. No button taps at all will only make Zhurong perform her finisher. : , , , , , : Hops back and sends her boomerang in front of herself to conjure a tornado. : , : Does a flip, and lands with a quake from planting her boomerang blade into the ground. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Zhu Rong sends a whirlwind in front of herself. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): After her knife/dagger throwing spree, Zhurong then causes her boomerang to circle around herself as she dashes forward. : , : Zhu Rong flips, then throws a line of fireballs down in front of her to the ground. :* Note: As of Dynasty Warriors 5, her knives are shown in more clear detail. ;Warriors Orochi Removes bow moveset from previous games. Gains a new ability. : , : Same as before, only she flings out a cutting wave to the ground. :R1: Creates an enlarged phantom image behind her which follows her movements, and hurls forth a wide fan of three clustered fireballs in front. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Throws weapon to generate a giant air column. :Triple Attack 2: Launches a large wind pillar covering the user. :Triple Attack 3: Hurls a severe air current that travels within a certain range. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhu Rong is affiliated with throwing knives in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Swings her arm forward to do a sweeping fire attack. :Musou - Hot Stuff (爆炎破): : Zhu Rong forms a huge fireball above her head which projects smaller numerous fireballs to damage those around her. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Fire Goddess Fury/Fire God Dance (火神天舞): R1 + : Throws a barrage of daggers in front of her and ends by summoning a large fireball to explode. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Hurls countless throwing knives at any opponent within Zhurong's sight, then follows it up with a radial fan of knives to knock away remaining foes. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Wonder. Now gains the ability to Spirit Charge and a new Type Action. : , : Ascends into the air while throwing numerous knives at all directions. : , , : Grabs opponent and tosses several knives at them three times. Afterwards, she knocks them away with a low kick. : , , , : Throws three knives in a fan formation two times in a row. : , , , , , : Lets out a powerful war cry followed by a dash attack, ending the assault by throwing three knives forward. : , : Hurl knives at a low angle, returning back like a boomerang as she lands on the ground. :R1: Adds the flame attribute to all attacks temporarily. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Conjures a ball of fire and violently drops it unto the ground, setting nearby enemies on fire and knocking them away as well. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Her weapon affiliation changes to the boomerang in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Performs three flaming kicks at different angles. :Alternate Musou - Circular Inferno/Swirling Inferno (廻炎破): R1 + : Sets boomerang on fire and grabs nearby opponents with it. She then spins her weapon around before throwing it forward. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhurong keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Produces a torrent of flames by performing a spinning kick upside-down. :Aerial Musou - Hellish Wave (獄炎破): , : Engulfs weapon in fire before thrusting it to the ground, lifting nearby foes in the process. :Awakening Musou: Repeatedly throws boomerang at a short distance. During the climax of the attack, she tosses the weapon forward while generating a burst of energy along the way. After accumulating more than enough hits, the boomerang is now hurled at a horizontal arc and accompanied by two melee strikes per chain, finished off by additional rapid kicks to the front. Category:Movesets